My Relationship With Your Mother
by No1Jater
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about Ted's first meeeting with his future wife and the progression of their relationship from there.
1. Chapter 1

**My Relationship with Your Mother**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with How I Met Your Mother.

Warning: Spoilers for 601 "Big Days"

**The First Meeting**

If anyone had told me when I first Barney and Robin that I would end up being the best man at their wedding I would probably wouldn't be able to talk for days cause I would be laughing the whole time. Anyway there I was sitting with talking about my speech with Marshall and Lily calling us back in when it started raining. "You didn't happen to bring an umbrella did you?" Marshall asked me as we ran back inside the church. "No I didn't bring an umbrella. I knew I should have brought one." I said trying to get dry by shaking myself like a wet dog. "Finally, there is my best man. Come on Ted get in the game I'm getting in married in like five minutes and I need to make Robin happy" Barney yelled as Ted Marshall took their place by his side at the alter. "Aww Barney that's so sweet that you want to make this day so special" Marshall cooed making a pouty face. "Of course, cause if she's happy than tonight she'll make me extra happy. Someone give me five" Barney laughed as he put up his hand. Me and Marshall just shook our heads. Even though he was marrying Robin he was still typical Barney. "Anyway do you have the rings Ted?" asked Barney. I checked my every pocket in my tux and came up empty. "Damn it, I must have left them in the car". "Dude where is your head, the wedding is in a few minutes. Go get them right now" Barney yelled. "Ok, ok calm I'll go get the rings" I reassured Barney as I walked out to get the rings from the car. It was still raining when I got out and since the ceremony was supposed be starting soon I knew I would need to run to the parking lot at the risk of slipping and ruining my tux. And that's when it happened. The next thing I knew I was falling to the ground after crashing into someone. "Oh My god I'm so sorry, are you ok? Well of course you're not ok you've just ran into a women with an umbrella and you're lying on the ground most likely with a sore butt and listening to a rambling, crazy woman so I'm just gonna let you say words now". That voice belonged to the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Her ebony hair was wet from the rain but she still looked like a princess. "No, no I'm fine just really wet" I laughed along with the girl. "Oh I'm sorry" the girl grabbed her umbrella and that's when I noticed that it was a yellow umbrella. "Wow that's really bright umbrella" I said as I got up trying to get any dirt that got on my tux off. "Oh yeah, I just like having something bright around me on rainy days" the girl held her umbrella over and she gave me this smile that seemed to brighten the entire world. "You know you've knocked me down and you're now keeping dry and I don't even know your name." I said to her. "Oh I'm sorry I guess should introduce myself I'm Rebecca" Rebecca said as she held out her hand. "Hi Rebecca, I'm Ted", the moment I shook her hand I knew that this was the girl I'd been waiting for.

Well that's how I think Ted should meet the Mother. Now I'm think of making this a series of one-shots about their relationship but I'm not sure ye so let me know what you so please review .


	2. Chapter 2

` **My Relationship With Your Mother**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only Rebecca.

**Our First Date**

Rebecca and I shared a wonderful time at the wedding but I knew that I had to see this woman again. She was everything I'd been looking for, she played bass guitar, could quote obscure lines from movies and loved dogs. So after the wedding I called her to ask her out and she agreed to have dinner with me the day after the wedding. I went for a drink with Marshall and Lily at MacLarens to calm myself. "So tell me more about this girl, you two looked really cosy at the wedding" Lily giggled. She was acting so excited I was almost scared she was going to ask for her and Marshall to tag along. "She's amazing, I know I've said probably thousands of times before but I really feel like this girl could be it." Marshall and Lily just looked at each other and shook their heads. "Ted, you always think these girls are the One and then you end up disappointed when they turn out not be the perfect image you have of the future Mrs Mosby" Lily said to me. "I know but I really do feel like _this girl is different_" I said and Lily said along with me like I'd said this loads of times before which I had. "Ok you know what think what you want but I am going on my date with a fantastic girl who could very well be the One".

My dinner with Rebecca was at this little Italian place in the Village near Rebecca's apartment. I was learning so much about her like her job at Metropolitan Museum and going on digs around the world. It wasn't until we started on our appetisers that I noticed a couple that looked strangely like Marshall and Lily trying to hide behind their menus and trying to crouch down in their booth. Excusing myself I pretended to go to the bathroom but turned around halfway there and walked right up to the hiding couple. "Ok what's happening now?" Marshall whispered to Lily behind their menus. "What the hell are you two doing?" Ted silently yelled startling Marshall and Lily. "Oh, Hi Ted we just happened to be on our way home and we decided to get some Italian. That's all I swear we had no idea you'd be here" Lily babbled nervously. "Ok first of all your apartment is on the other side of town and second of all why would you follow me here?" Ted ranted as Marshall and Lily hung their heads in guilt. "Ted is everything ok here?" Rebecca asked as she walked up behind him. "Hey Rebecca these are my friends Lily and Marshall who just happened to be here coincidently" Ted laughed nervously. Rebecca chuckled, "they followed us here didn't they?" Ted nodded embarrassed as Lily got out of her seat. "Rebecca I know this seems kinda weird but the only reason me and Marshal did this is because we know that Ted really likes you and you two seemed to have so much fun at the wedding and we just wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened on this date. Ted's a great guy and we just wanted you to know that." Rebecca smiled and looked at Ted fondly "You don't have to convince me how great Ted is, Lily and I don't think what you did was weird I actually think it's quite sweet that you care about Ted so much and it just makes me feel like he's something really special so how about sit down together and enjoy a nice dinner?" Ted, Marshall and Lily agreed and that dinner turned out to be the first of many couple nights between the two.

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Blame it on lack of inspiration and college. Anyway I really am going to try to update more regularly and if anyone has any requests for the next one shot I'm more than happy to hear about it. Please Review


End file.
